lotrfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Драконы
Драконы ( ) - раса, созданная Морготом, как "авиация" для его армии. В основном это большие или огромные змееподобные существа. Некоторые умеют извергать огонь из своей пасти и летать. Большинство преимущественно летают. Живут очень долго."“Undoubtedly that was what brought the dragon. Dragons steal gold and jewels, you know, from men and elves and dwarves, wherever they can find them; and they guard their plunder as long as they live (which is practically forever, unless they are killed)" "Все это, несомненно, и привлекло внимание дракона. Драконы, как известно, воруют золото и драгоценности у людей, у эльфов, у гномов - где и когда только могут - и стерегут свою добычу до конца жизни (а живут драконы фактически вечно, если только их не убьют)" Существовало несколько видов драконов: Урулоки - огнедышащие, самым первым среди которых был Глаурунг, от которых позже произошли Рамалоки (крылатые огнедышащие), среди которых самый известный представитель - Смауг; Холодные (неогнедышащие) драконы (самые известные представители - Ската и дракон, убивший Даина I и его среднего сына Фрора); а также в языках Квенья и Синдарин присутствуют слова "Феалоке" (искрящийся, испускающий свет дракон) и "Лингвилоке" (дракон-рыба, морской дракон), но более они нигде не упоминаются. Вне зависимости от видов большинство умело напускать чары, отличались умом, коварством и алчностью. Изначально все они состояли на службе у Мелькора, но после его поражения действовали в собственных интересах. Также известно, что существовали драконы женского рода"Uluch she dragon. or uluchnir, ulugwin. "ulcwin she wolf'." и появлялись из яиц. "'What!' cried Glóin. 'One of those simpletons down in the Shire? What use on earth, or under it, could he possibly be? Let him smell as he may, he would never dare to come within smelling distance of the nakedest '''dragonet new from the shell'!" "- Что?! - возопил Глоин. - Одного из этих недотеп из Хоббитании? Какой прок от него может быть, на земле или под землей? Да пусть он благоухает как ему угодно, он никогда не отважится проползти в пределах досягаемости самого голоперого драконенка, только что вылупившегося из яйца!"'' История Увидев Нолдор в бою, Мелькор понял, что одних орков для победы над врагами недостаточно. Поэтому он решил вывести новую расу - драконов. Первым драконом в Арде был Глаурунг. Он появился ещё во время существования Утумно. Он развивался очень долго. Моргот также создал после него других более мелких драконов без лап, умевших только летать и то не всегда. После Войны Стихий большинство драконов погибло, но Глаурунг спасся. Глаурунг, как и драконы будущего, имел почти не пробиваемую броню. После возвращения Мелькора и восстановление Ангбанда, Моргот начал создавать новых драконов с лапами и крыльями и дышавшие огнём как Глаурунг. Глаурунг был очень сильным существом но ещё даже не сформировавшимся полностью. В Дагор Браголлах Моргот использовал Глаурунга, но его броня ешё не сформировалась полностью и его немного помяли в бою. К Нирнаэт Арноэдиат Глаурунг стал просто чудовищных размеров, и помог Морготу отразить силы эльфов и людей. Также помогли первая сотня выросших драконов. А всего драконов у Ангбанда было уже около тысячи. Глаурунг стал королём всех драконов. После гибели Глаурунга от руки Турина Турамбара, его место занял Анкалагон Чёрный, крылатый дракон извергающий пламя и не уступающий по размерам Глаурунгу. Атакой на Гондолин командовал он и Готмог. Тогда большинство драконов уже были зрелыми, и они внесли большой вклад в захват долины Тумладен, ведь там жили и Орлы Манвэ. К Войне Гнева драконы были очень многочисленны. Они были последним козырем Моргота после уничтожения большинства балрогов. Они даже остановили победоносную армию Валинора, но ненадолго. Их перебили, и выжили только сильнейшие из сильнейших, они улетели на восток к будущим Железным Холмам (остатки Железных гор после низвержения Моргота) чтобы и дальше тревожить мир, особенно они потом навредили гномам, жившим в тех областях. Что до Анкалагона, то его сразил сам Эарендил, и дракон в предсмертном биении разрушил Тангородрим. Драконы нападали на гномов в Третью Эпоху, а Смауг даже захватил Эребор. Единственное упоминание о драконах в людских хрониках было у Эотеод, их правитель Фрам сразил дракона по имени Ската. Известно также, что после окончания Войны кольца драконы ещё существовали в Средиземье."Some stray answers. Dragons. They had not stopped; since they were active in far later times, close to our own. Have I said anything to suggest the final ending of dragons? If so it should be altered. The only passage I can think of is Vol. I p. 70 : 'there is not now any dragon left on earth in which the old fire is hot enough'. But that implies, I think, that there are still dragons, if not of full primeval stature." "Драконы. Они вовсе не сгинули; поскольку заявляли о себе во времена гораздо более поздние, ближе к нашим. Разве я сказал что-то, наводящее на мысль о полном исчезновении драконов? Если так, то придется исправить. Единственное, что приходит на ум, так это абзац в томе I на стр. 70: «Ныне не осталось на земле ни одного дракона, в ком древнее пламя пылало бы достаточно жарко». Но, как мне кажется, отсюда следует, что драконы еще живы на свете, пусть и не во всей своей первозданной мощи." Известные драконы Глаурунг- первый из драконов Моргота Анкалагон- величайший из крылатых драконов Моргота. Ската - могучий дракон Серых Гор. Смауг - дракон, в 2770 году Третьей эпохи захвативший Одинокю гору. Гостир - подробной информации про этого дракона нет, однако его имя упомянуто в "Этимологиях" в пятом томе "Истории Средиземья". Зверь Гондолина - дракон, участвовавший в Падении Гондолина. Неизвестный дракон - один из главных персонажей стихотворения "Клад" из "Приключений Тома Бомбадила". Примечания Источники * J.R.R. Tolkien, "Leila Keene and Pat Kirke 3 August 1943" (letter); quoted in J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), "The History of Middle-earth", vol. XII, "The Peoples of Middle-earth", "The Appendix on Languages", "Note on an unpublished letter" * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), "The Silmarillion", "Quenta Silmarillion: Of the Return of the Noldor" * J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit, "Inside Information" * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), "The War of the Jewels", "The Grey Annals": §115 * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), "The Silmarillion", "Quenta Silmarillion: Of Tuor and the Fall of Gondolin" * J.R.R. Tolkien, "The Lord of the Rings", "Appendix B", "The Third Age" * J.R.R. Tolkien, "The Lord of the Rings", "Appendix A", "Durin's Folk" * J.R.R. Tolkien, "The Lord of the Rings", "The Fellowship of the Ring", "The Shadow of the Past" * J.R.R. Tolkien, "The Adventures of Tom Bombadil", "The Hoard" * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), "The Book of Lost Tales Part Two", "Short Glossary of Obsolete, Archaic, and Rare Words" * J.R.R. Tolkien, "Parma Eldalamberon XI", "I-Lam na-Ngoldathon: The Grammar and Lexicon of the Gnomish Tongue" * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), "The History of Middle-earth", vol. V, "The Lost Road and Other Writings", "The Etymologies", "GOS" * J.R.R. Tolkien, Christopher Tolkien (ed.), "Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth", "Part Three", "The Quest of Erebor" * J.R.R. Tolkien, The Hobbit, "An Unexpected Party" * J.R.R. Tolkien; Humphrey Carpenter, Christopher Tolkien (eds.), "The Letters of J.R.R. Tolkien", Letter 144 (dated 25 April 1954) en:Dragons de:Drachen Категория:Драконы Категория:Животные